stacyplaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Ms. Reedsalaught
Ms. Reedsalaught 'is Stacy's librarian in her Minecraft series, [[Bookcraft|'Bookcraft]]. She is currently the only villager in Bookcraft to be working for Stacy. She has a grumpy personality, similar to Madeleine from Dogcraft. Ms. Reedsalaught also took a part-time job working in Stacy's Pawblic Library in Dogcraft. She is also the current owner of Willow. Bookcraft Throughout Bookcraft Ms. Reedsalaught first appeared in Chapter 15 of Bookcraft, the episode where Stacy announced her new collaboration with the Walschaerts Build Team. As soon as Stacy entered her newly built home, Ms. Reedsalaught could be seen at a reception desk (behind invisible glass), serving as Stacy's new Librarian. Ever since her introduction, Stacy has frequently talked to Ms. Reedsalaught who traditionally seems grumpy and unenthusiastic towards her job and Stacy, being sarcastic often in her responses. She originally seemed to have a soft spot towards Nathan, though she now seems just as grumpy towards him as she is to Stacy. One of the most notable examples of Ms. Reedsalaught's hatred towards Stacy was when Stacy was in a plane which was crash-landing. Stacy called the station for help which was picked up by Ms. Reedsalaught, despite Stacy being in extreme danger, Ms. Reedsalaught ignored her and hung up, leaving Stacy on her own and eventually crashing into a wooded area. She has even shown her dislike to Stacy's dog Dogear, claiming he barks alot and dogears book pages. During the 101 Dalmatians book, it was said that Ms. Reedsalaught was college roommates with the infamous Cruella de Vil. She later learned that Cruella had died, and Ms. Reedsalaught attented her funeral. Backstory Revealed Ms. Reedsalaught's back story was revealed during Chapter 69 of Bookcraft. Stacy arrived at Ms. Reedsalaught's desk (expecting an apology), only to find a visibly upset Tibb Willow, who told Stacy that Ms. Reedsalaught had left her and went on a 'Stay-cation'. Stacy was happy with the idea of no Ms. Reedsalaught, so she continued with reading a chapter from the current book, A Christmas Carol. The episode then travelled over to Ms. Reedsalaught (voiced by Stacy's mother), who was having her 'Stay-cation' at a hotel, built for the Christmas themed book. Ms. Reedsalaught woke up in the middle of the night, only to find a ghost called 'Nathan_Pastday'(voiced by Nathan), who mentioned her Anchor tattoo (which was noticed by viewers in the previous Chapter) and begins to tell the story of when Ms. Reedsalaught was in the Navy: Ghost of Christmas Present and Future: Following Nathans visit, Ms. Reedsalaught also had a visit from 'PresentDawgWoolf' (PDawgWoolf), who mentions how mean she is to Stacy, and how rejoining the Navy could be "disastrous". The final ghost was 'JasPossible' (Jaspanda), who showed Ms. Reedsalaught the effect of rejoining the Navy: Scared of this outcome, Ms. Reedsalaught changed her attitude to her job as librarian, though she still has a fairly negative opinion in regards to Stacy. In Dogcraft Ms. Reedsalaught entered the Dogcraft world in episode 248, where she took a part-time job as the librarian for Stacy's newly created Pawblic Libary. She took the job since Stacy was away from Bookcraft, and she had nothing to do at the station. Upon taking the job, Ms. Reedsalaught brought a bunch of books to fill up the library. Trivia * Ms. Reedsalaught was guest voiced by Stacy's mother. * In Ch. 69, the word of the episode was 'Penitence', which matched the ongoing regret Ms. Reedsalaught has when thinking about her Navy years. * Ms. Reedsalaught is currently the only Villager in Bookcraft to be working for Stacy. * In Ch. 67 it is seen that Ms. Reedsalaught has an anchor tattoo on her right arm. Category:Bookcraft Characters Category:Character Category:Villagers Category:Stacy Haters